There Are No Second Chances
Summary The crew is summoned to the planet Klongtdt, which is spelled like that and full of children. Bargie wagers. C-53 enforces the rules. Dar does their actual job, for better or worse. Plot Bargie asks who wants another sundae as she has bought an ice cream machine. Dar wonders if Bargie has bad news to tell them, a classic redirect technique they learned when their parents were breaking up. Bargie reveals she has a gambling problem and previously has bet things such as engine parts, batteries, and furniture. Pleck checks his room to confirm that Bargie has bet and lost the mattress box that Pleck was using as a mattress. Bargie explains she has most recently bet the entire crew and she has until the end of the day to get the money or the crew will belong to another ship. She tells the crew to forget about it, which they quickly do. Nermut calls as he finishes emailing an internet admirer of Bermut Nundaloy. After defensively explaining that the keyboard he uses is not small but is actually perfectly sized, he assigns the crew their mission. They are to go to the planet Klongtdt and meet the number one dignitary, who goes by the single name Squirlt. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Hello Fresh. The crew discover there are a lot of well-dressed children on the planet. A demanding child, later named Jiminy, approaches the crew saying he can smell ice-cream. As more children gather, they find that Klongtdt its a school planet. One child in particular insults the Federated Alliance and C-53 threatens to crush their hand as it is the standard punishment for insubordination. An adult woman greets the crew and introduces herself as Jennifer Squirlt and explains she is the holographer and today is school Holo-day. Squirlt explains that on holo-day, she takes a child's photo and in doing so determines their future and demonstrates her process with an excited kid. The crew realizes the Jennifer is a pre-cog and she explains her powers were wished upon her and she is never wrong. The demanding child they met when first arriving emerges from Dar's flap, and explains he was trying to find the ice-cream inside Dar. Dar insists he go back in because he is trying to leave via a flap which they forbid, explaining he must leave instead of a chute. Squirlt takes Jiminy's holo and reveals he has zero future and will not be coming out of any of Dar's chutes. Garful, a Methuselan child who aspires to be a space architect like LaCraine Lacross instead finds his destiny is to look after his sick mother. An unflappable child, who has a speech impediment due to having his tongue removed previously as punishment, is wearing a shirt that says 'Juck the Federated Alliance' which C-53 confiscates by ripping it off his body. He is revealed to be a great ship builder in the future. C-53 hits the child when they insult the Federated Alliance. Centurion Tiddle, son of Rolphus Tiddle, is the next child to have their holo taken. His destiny is to be a traitor to the Federated Alliance. This revelation triggers C-53 who experiences a Quontoran Override and tries to vaporize Centurion Tiddle. Dar destroys C-53's frame and ejects Jiminy from their chute. Back on Bargie, Dar and Pleck panic. Bargie won a lot of Kroon and the crew don't have to go anywhere. Nermut calls, Dar and Pleck overcompensate. Nermut doesn't realize that C-53 is missing. Bargie sold the ice-cream machine. Quotes "Well, maybe I'd help if I wasn't so busy 'shutting up'" - C-53 "No second chances! Happy holo day." - Jennifer Squirlt Trivia * Dar reveals their parents separated when they were young * Nermut can play the keyboard * It's a flaps positive planet. * Dar only used 60% of their strength to destroy C-53 * It is unclear whether Jennifer Squirlt was wrong about Jiminy emerging from one of Dar's chutes, or if Jiminy escapes in another manner. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy and Unflappable Child - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Excited Kid - Moujan Zolfaghari Garful, Jiminy, and Centurion Tiddle - Winston Noel Jennifer Squirlt - Lydia Hensler Production Edited - Alden Ford Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Special Thanks to Anna Rubanova Category:Season 1 Category:Meta Category:Episodes